Quintessence(A Political Magical Realism AU)
by Lifirisas23
Summary: Zarkon, ruler of the planet Galra looks to earth's enormous supply of quintessence located in the planets core. If he gets this quintessence, he will have the power to expand Galra into a universe spanning empire. Altea isn't yet destroyed and it controls dozens of star systems. The events of this story take place in 2016 and 2017. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hi, my names Aaron. I'm a college graduate, a musician with a song that spent a full twenty weeks on the billboard hot 100 and a Paladin of Voltron. Fun fact, I was the only member of my team who actually knew what the word "Paladin" meant. Basically, it's a medieval term that means "knight" or one of the "peers" of Charlemagne's court. I fly the blue lion, a partially sentient alien robot that looked enough like a real lion to frighten my cat. When combined with the other lions, the blue lion forms into Voltron, an enormous mech that looks a lot like a Transformer. Why does an alien robot look so much like something from a sub par Michael Bay film? I don't really know.

Over these past six years, I've became a decent pilot and I've learned sword fighting and hand to hand combat although I'm not as good at it as some of my teammates. I've saved the earth and I've traveled to Galra and back. What surprised me most about outer space is how similar some aliens are to people. For example, Allura might look different then us but the way she acts and the tech she uses are very human like. I also find it very interesting that all human swear words translate to "quiznack" in Altean, a word that Lance enjoys using way too much. Zarkon's method of taking over Earth and getting it's quintessence by possessing a certain billionaire that decided to run for president in 2016 and using specific phrases as magical key words that when heard, makes you start simultaneously giving up both your quintessence and some of the quintessence from the earth was probably the most insane and disturbing thing that I've ever seen. I'm really glad we managed to stop him otherwise- I'm gonna stop there. I don't want to spoil too much of the story and I have a lot of things to do. I hear Pidge yelling at me about how I need to help with the repairs to the Teleduv and I really need to work on some of my music. I've gotten a writer to do the rest of this story and I hope it ends up being informative and entertaining.

Sincerely

\- Aaron Morgan

Paladin of The Blue Lion


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

As Aaron stood at the George Mason University bus stop, he couldn't help but feel a jolt of nerves shoot through his veins. Next to him stood Pidge, Lance, Hunk and Keith, his friends from the schools social justice club.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?", Hunk asked as he stared at the Food Network magazine that he held in his hands, trying to calm his nerves. Hunk was an Engineering major with a strong passion for cooking. After college, he planned on opening up his own restaurant.

"Yes", Keith said, turning his hand over to show the long jagged scar that ran across his palm, "this monster killed both of my parents. We need to do whatever we can to stop him from winning." Keith shuddered slightly as a memory of the worst day of his life crossed his mind. He remembered the pain of cutting the skin on his hand wide open as he pushed aside a sharp piece of metal and the even bigger pain of discovering both of his parents bodies lying under a pile of rubble and shrapnel.

"I agree", Aaron said, "we all need to do everything according to plan. Pidge! Do you have your flash drive?"

"Yes", said Pidge, "when I insert this into his computer system, the expressive power of the abstractions will decrease exponentially enough for me to-"

"English please!", said Lance, "not everyone here are computer science majors."

Pidge sighed. "When I put the flash drive into the computer system, the TV and radio will stop broadcasting Trump's speech and the entire sound system will be filled with the sounds of Bernie Sanders last rally."

"Pidge", Hunk said, "your a genius."

"Yeah I know", Pidge said, smirking slightly, "and I haven't even told you the best part!"

"What's that?", Keith asked.

"I took extra precautions and created a firewall that will make it almost impossible for anyone to discover who hacked into the system. No one will even know that I-." The roar of an engine interrupted her as a bright red Metrobus pulled up to the curb. Not wanting their plans to be overheard, the soon to be paladins boarded the bus in silence, heading towards separate seats. As the fifteen minute ride elapsed, Aaron ran through the plan in his head. "_After Pidge hacks into the system, we will hold up signs and yell. We'll be standing apart from each other so there will be less of a chance of us getting identified as a group. After a couple minutes, were gonna leave as fast as we can." _ Outside Aarons window, Vienna Fairfax station came into view.

Aaron sighed. "_Here goes nothing.." _

Authors Note:

_Thank you for reading the first chapter of "Quintessence." Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter should be up soon! _


	3. Chapter 3

One Year Ago

Zarkon sat on his red-gold amethyst throne, staring out at the towering skyscrapers of the city of Daibazzal, the capital of the planet Galra. Under his rule, the citizens of Galra have seen levels of prosperity unlike anything they've experienced before. "This is exactly why we should be the dominant force in the universe", Zarkon thought, "have the Alteans ever done as much for a civilization as I have? No! The Galra must take control of as much as possible in order to elevate those lesser worlds and lower level civilizations that the Universe has such an abundance of. Right n-" Zarkons thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his throne room door opening. A female Altean wearing grey robes and a hooded cloak walked into the room.

"Do you have any news for me Haggar?" Zarkon asked.

"Yes", said Haggar, "we were able to take planet Tahndeln without many casualties. Currently, six worlds are under total Galra control."

"That is good news", Zarkon said.

"I have..something else to report", Haggar said, "we have tried to expand beyond our solar system but whenever we get close to the border of the Altean empire, they manage to overpower us. It seems that the Alteans have more quintessence then we do."

Zarkon frowned. "There must be some way we can defeat the Alteans. Go to the Balmera and take the largest crystal you can find."

"We've stripped seventeen Balmeras clean of their crystals", said Haggar, "I have a plan that will prove more effective." She waved her hands and a map displaying the entirety of the known universe appeared. She pointed to a planet in a neighboring galaxy.

"This is Earth", Haggar said, "the people on this planet are less developed then us. They have no contact with other worlds and they have no knowledge of quintessence. Their planets core contains 10,000 trillion QCs of quintessence. If they harnessed it, the citizens of Earth would have the power to become the ultimate rulers of the cosmos. Luckily, they have no idea that this supply exists so all we have to do is take it from them. With your orders, I can send our ships over to earth and we can forcibly extract the quintessence. It will take us no longer then one deca-phoebe to do this."

"No", said Zarkon, "we will do things in a more humane way this time. Let me see that map." Haggar moved the holographic map towards Zarkon. He tapped on the figure of Earth and images of the planet shot into his mind.

"There is a man, Donald Trump, who's planning on running to be the ruler of a country on Earth called the United States. With your magic, I can take residence in his mind. From there, I can manipulate the people of earth into mining for Quintessence from the earths core without them even knowing it! We will get started on this project right away. Send a message to A Omega fleets both combat and extraction and tell them to prepare for a voyage to earth", said Zarkon, "vrepit sa."

"Vrepit sa", Haggar echoed. She left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ten minutes later, Zarkon was seated in the cockpit of Alpha 1. Sitting next to him was his pilot, a tall, slightly muscular looking Galra named Kaiden. In front of both of them was a wide pane of glass that functioned as both a window and a holographic computer display. Standing behind him was the four generals of the A Omega fleets. Each one of them stood behind a large rectangular dashboard attached to a metal pillar that protruded from the floor of the cockpit.

"Lord Zarkon", said one of the generals, "with your orders, we can take off."

"Start the countdown, general Morvok ", said Zarkon. Morvok pressed a button, turning on the earpieces that everyone in the Alpha fleet wore.

"Take off in 5...4...3...2...1!" Morvok cried. Due to the Balmera crystals that powered the ships in place of engines, the takeoff was completely silent. As Alpha 1 rose into the sky, Zarkon looked down at the cities of Galra, smiling with satisfaction. Two hundred years ago, almost the entire planet was in ruins due to the dozens of warring factions that inhabited the lands. This was all changed when Zarkon took power. Through a combination of threats, imprisonments and quintessence mind manipulation, he was able to dissolve the factions and unite the entire planet as one state.

Through the window, Zarkon could see the wormhole leading to the Milky Way Galaxy. It appeared as a swirling disk suspended over a floating rectangular metal box. The surface of Daibazaals moon was visible in the distance. Kaiden flipped a switch on the ships dashboard and a radio signal shot from the ship into the box. The swirling disk turned bright blue.

Suddenly, twelve white ships materialized out of thin air, blocking the wormhole. Zarkon cursed. "Fire!", he commanded. The Galra sent a wave of bullets flying towards the ships. Almost all of them glanced off the ships particle barriers, a few going as far as to rebound upon their targets lodging themselves into the engines of three of A Omega's spaceships. The three ships were blasted out of formation, knocked backwards toward the planet Galra.

Zarkon could hear a regal sounding voice speaking through the ships translator. "This is King Alfor of the planet Altea", the voice said, "we know what you are trying to do. If you move further towards this wormhole, we will be forced to wipe out your entire fleet."

"Lord Zarkon", one of the generals said, panic clearly visible in his eyes, "what are we going to do?!"

"Victory", Zarkon said, "OR DEATH!"

"That won't be neccecary", Zarkon heard someone say. A door opened from the back wall of the cockpit and Haggar walked in, wearing full Altean battle armor.

"No one needs to die today", she said.

"What do you mean?", Zarkon asked. Haggar closed her eyes, took a deep breath and begain to chant. Her eyes glowed with purple light as the same light shot out of the engines of alpha one, striking every single one of the Altean ships.

"The spell only lasts for a few doboshes", said Haggar. Zarkon nodded.

"Unfreeze us at once!", Alfors voice shouted through the translator, "or in the name of the ancients I swear I'll-"

"Go straight into the wormhole", Zarkon ordered, flipping the translator off. Kaiden slammed his fist on the accelerator and the Alpha one shot forward into the blue disk, the rest of the Galra fleet following closely behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

The ride through the wormhole lasted less then a minute before the bright blue light faded to be replaced by a close up view of a blue planet surrounded by a void of inky black. Morvok jestured, causing the entire fleet to come to a complete stop. "My lord", Haggar said, "are you absolutely certain you want to do this? The process of transferring your consciousness to another body can result in damages to your own body and mind. It's a risky-"

"Do you think I care about any of that?", Zarkon asked, "I will gather enough quintessence to defeat the Alteans doing whatever it takes! Do not question me again Haggar."

"Yes, my lord", Haggar said.

"Begin the process", said Zarkon. Haggar raised her arms and began to chant. Zarkon blacked out and upon regaining consciousness, the view outside the window of his spaceship became replaced by a vast green field, covered in small holes.

"What's going on?", Zarkon heard a voice say, "why does my head feel so weird?"

"I am Zarkon of the planet Galra", Zarkon said, "I have absorbed every single thought and memory in your head. I know you want to be president. I know that the only one you care about is yourself. I know you are distrustful of those who are different from you. I am the same way and I would like you to become the president. If you let me take over your consciousness, I guarantee that I can lead you to victory."

"How do I know I can trust anything you say?", said the voice, "and how do I know you aren't some kind of hallucination?", Zarkon extended his consciousness through Trump's hands, causing them to change color from orange to red then blue to green and back to orange again.

Zarkon could feel a mixture of shock and horror coursing through Trump's body that gave way to a feeling of resignation. "Take control", said the voice, "do whatever it takes for me to win."

"Excellent choice", said Zarkon. He moved his consciousness to the front of Trump's mind and suddenly, he was in complete control. "Let's get started", Zarkon said, grinning in anticipation.


End file.
